Musical Love
by MysticPurpleWings
Summary: All about music, the only thing I like...For Sakura it was trying to escape her father, but the trip to Hong Kong turned out to be just more than a getaway...singing,having fun etc....SXS,TXE...
1. Welcome to Hong Kong

MUSICAL LOVE.

1) Welcome to Hong Kong.

"I don't like running, Touya!" groaned Sakura Kinomoto. "I'm not scared of him, okay."

"That's the reason you've got some complimentary scars on your body this week"

replied Touya, dragging his sister out of Hong Kong airport.

"I've been living like that for five years" said Sakura "and I can say that I am used to it."

"I've heard enough of your complaining" said Touya, "You should be thanking me for getting you on a vacation and to a beautiful place like Hong Kong"

"I didn't ask you to" muttered Sakura

"I heard that!"

Sakura got into the taxi and looked out of the window as the taxi began to move. Thinking of all the stuff that had happened to her made her realize what kind of a life she was living. She hated when Touya would start discussing the topic. She knew that the fact that her dad was hitting her was definitely not good but like she said she was used to life in that way.

Touya was studying at the university so wasn't around much. When he got home and found dad hitting the crap out of her, he really freaked out. He demanded to know for how long this been going on. Well is a long time. He made Sakura pack her bags and brought her straight here to Hong Kong. She knew it was not a permanent stay. It was just for a month and a half so she might as well make the best of it.

Suddenly she realized that she didn't know where they would be staying.

"Hey, where are we going?" asked Sakura anxiously.

"I've booked two rooms in a hotel," Touya said not bothering to look at her.

But only one word had registered in Sakura's mind.

_two……_

"Two rooms, Touya? Asked Sakura her eyes as round as abnormally large coins.

"Yeah"

"ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………okay."

Then everything was quiet. Nothing but the sound of the engine could be heard. A few minutes later the taxi skidded to a halt outside a building. Sakura jumped out of the car and looked up with awe at the huge building in front of her.

"Ypu know, you used to do that when you were nine." Said Touya sounding amused.

Sakura stomped on his foot while saying- "I think I'm going to enjoy this. I have a feeling this stay in Hong Kong is going to change my life.

"What about Eriol and Tomoyo?" asked Touya suddenly interested.

"I've e-mailed both of them saying that I am going to Hong Kong and not to worry. I didn't say anything else."

Checking in took quite some time. Sakura was exhausted and was looking forward to a good nights sleep after the long flight. It was growing dark by the time she said 'goodnight' to Touya and shut her own room door. She couldn't believe she was having her own hotel room. She had a quick bath and before tucking herself in bed she stood at the window. She looked at the vast and never ending city.

All signs around seemed to show her the same thing…………. 'Welcome to Hong Kong.'


	2. Who are You?

2) Who are you?

Sakura Kinomoto, a sixteen year old girl……….well I couldn't say normal girl as there was a lot going on in her life that wasn't normal. Her waist long auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes made her unique and stand out from everyone else. She would always have her cell phone with her especially when she went out. She called it her second best friend. Second because Tomoyo was her first. Tomoyo would be offended if she found out that Sakura considered her cell phone as her FIRST best friend.

It was 9 a.m and Touya was trying in vain to get Sakura to open up her door.

"Get lost, Touya!" shouted Sakura her voice muffled, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Don't you wanna explore a bit?" asked Touya hopefully.

Almost immediately the door flew open. She looked like an angel, ( I hope she never finds out I called her that, she'll kill me………..) with her long hair untied. She raised an eyebrow.

"HA! I won!" exclaimed Touya "I knew you would open if I said that!"

"Okay, I'm changing and going out----------- ALONE."

"But……………………….."

She slammed the door door shut in his face. He banged the door for a few minutes, then gave up and stalked of back to his room, muttering angrily to himself.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror above the basin, while brushing her teeth. NO one ever liked Sakura except Tomoyo and Eriol. Guys never even gave her a hint that they wanted to go out with her. Its not like she cared………….Okay, maybe she did………..a little. Tomoyo was going out with Eriol so it wasn't a big thing for her. Anyway, why was she thinking about it? She already knew she was going to live alone and die alone, so what's the use in moaning? She stripped herself and got into the shower. Whenever she went for a bath she would think of what song to write next. She was good, actually very good at it. Only Tomoyo, Eriol and a few of her other friends knew about her talents.

She put on a dark blue low waist jeans and a baby pink razor back. She looked at herself in the mirror and winked at herself because she knew that now was the only time when she could wear such clothes. It showed some of the marks on her body but it didn't matter as long as no one in Hong Kong knew her.

She grabbed her cell phone and was out the door in a flash, but not before leaving a note for her brother explaining that she would be back in an hours time. Walking past shops in the mall she couldn't think of anything to do. Wondering where Touya must have gotten to she walked out of the mall. A few yards away was a garden of Cherry Blossom trees- her favorite. She sat down in the shade of one feeling like she was back in Tomoeda. She missed Tomoyo and Eriol already. She braided her hair to pass some time. After a cool and silent fifteen minutes-

RING! RING! (A/N: I don't know how a cell phone should ring, SORRY) She fished for her cell in her pocket and finally pulling it out-

"Hey, Tomoyo!"

"Don't you 'Hey Tomoyo' me!" answered Tomoyo angrily, "Why haven't called?????!!!!!! Its been twenty four hours!

"Its only been twenty- four hours so get a grip, ms touchy." said Sakura coolly.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing……….." said Sakura hastily and quickly changed the topic. "So will you please tell me why you actually called?"

"Well, okay…………..How's Hong Kong?"

"Great! Its so huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge you could get lost and not be found-"

She stopped abruptly as she noticed a girl of about her age sprain her ankle and fall some distance away.

"Tomoyo, I'll call you later, okay?" she hung up and ran towards the girl.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura her tone changed to that of worry.

The girl looked at her with a pained expression. "I don't think so……………..It really hurts………….."

Sakura noticed it now that the girl in front of her was very pretty. Wearing a red 'Calvin Klien' T-shirt, black track pants and her hair up in a high pony, Sakura guessed that she had come out for a jog. Sakura smiled.

"C'mon, I'll help you up." She said to the Chinese girl who was now seated on the soft grass. Extending her hand she helped the girl up to her feet. The girl wobbled a bit so Sakura assisted her to the main road.

"You know what, since I helped you so much I might as well drop you home." said Sakura stopping an empty cab.

The girl looked like she had never seen a kind person before.

"Thank you so much!" she said "I would never reach home with my foot in this state."

"I'm Meiling Li by the way" said the girl holding out her hand.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

They talked a bit along the way. Finally the taxi came to a halt. Meiling tried to get off on her own but failed. Sakura got off quickly from the other side and helped Meiling. It was then she saw where exactly they had stopped.

"Oh my God! What a big house!" exclaimed Sakura "Do you seriously live here?"

"Yeah" grinned Meiling.

Sakura helped her to the door. On ringing the bell, an elderly man in his sixties opened the door.

"Ms. Meiling! What happened?" he asked looking desperately from Meiling to Sakura for some kind of explaination.

"Its only a sprained foot ," frowned Meiling "so don't fuss about it."

But the butler was looking at Sakura curiously, obviously wondering who she is.

"Ms.?" He asked cautiously "May I know your name?"

"Sakura – Sakura Kinomoto." Replied Sakura already fedup of that question. If one more person asks her that she will get really pissed.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Kinomoto" he said bowing. "I'm Wei, Butler and caretaker of this magnificent household."

"Nice to meet you too."

"C'mon Sakura, I'll show you my room." said Meiling limping up the stairs.

The house was a real palace to live in. Almost everything saw was of glass. The living room was beautiful, with white leather couches and a white washed centre table. Meiling's room was a different story. It was painted RED. Can you believe it????!!! RED!?

As though reading her mind Meiling said, "Everyone in this house their rooms painted their favorite color.

They sat on the bed and started chatting like old friends. All sorts of topics like 'what did you wear for your first dance?' to 'When did you have your first manicure?' were covered up. Meiling lived with her aunt, her aunts four daughters and one son. Just as they were speaking a car pulled into the driveway.

"That must be him." Said Meiling

"Who?"

"Syaoran"

Sakura didn't care about who this Syaoran was. But two minutes later she did. Meling's bedroom door banged open. A boy who seemed to be of their age too, stood there a furious expression on his face.


End file.
